poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Protecting the One Person that Matters, Krystal or Serena
Protecting the One Person that Matters, Krystal or Serena is the forty-sixth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad, This episode is a tribute to Power Rangers Wild Prime. Summary After the battle with Pyscho Red and the Egg-Reaper, Vector the Crocodile begins to notice that Robbie is hanging out with Krystal more than Serena, which jeopardizes the relationship between them. So, Robbie must protect the one person very important to him. Plot Serena's morning chores/helping Fluttershy with her animals At Fluttershy's cottage, Serena helps her friend bathe her animals. Covered in mud from their hard work, Fluttershy sends Serena on her way to see Robbie, but Serena quickly asks if any other animals need cleaning, but Fluttershy says no. She suddenly pushes Angel into the mud, making herself an excuse to stay and give him another bath, she ends up spending hours at Fluttershy's cottage cleaning Angel. Fluttershy wants to rest up for their pancake breakfast the next day and says Serena needs to get Robbie for breakfast. She insists that Robbie is fine and runs off to help Pinkie Pie with the pancakes. The Discussion about Serena/Waiting for some pancakes At the Command Center, Vegeta was waiting at the front gate. Then, Callie arrived a little late, the others are now waiting for the pancakes, Eddy and Ed were talking about how Serena is acting funny. Pancake breakfast/Serena tells the truth The next day, everyone had a pancake breakfast together in the dining hall at the Command Center. However, a messy-looking Serena sleeps through the meal, having spent the whole previous evening preparing pancakes with Pinkie Pie. The others have also taken notice of her recent odd behavior, helping Applejack dig more tree plots than necessary at Sweet Apple Acres, spending an entire afternoon helping Rarity organize a single gem drawer at Carousel Boutique, and racing Sonic and Shadow over and over, no matter how many times she'd lost. When she wakes up from her sleep, her friends ask her what's going on. Serena explains that she's been avoiding her duties because Robbie was suddenly spending time with Krystal instead of her, Rarity suggests a little conversation with him and even proposes to watch their Ranger duties while she spends a relaxing day at the Canterlot City Spa. Spike enters, having woken up late for the pancake breakfast, and agrees to take Serena to the spa. Team Chaotix are on the case/Robbie and Krystal's date Meanwhile at the Chaotix Detective Agency, The Eds pay a visit to Team Chaotix, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, and Espio the Chameleon. Then, Eddy told them about Robbie and Krystal dating each other as they had to get to the bottom of this. Their case begins/Vector's hunch/Not being certain if Robbie loves Serena or Krystal So then, Team Chaotix begin their case if Robbie's in love with Krystal or not. But then, Vector had a hunch if Robbie's in love with Serena or Krystal as they keep watch for him. Tony's restaurant for dinner/The special spaghetti of the evening/Bella Notte That night, Robbie took Krystal to Tony's restaurant for a special spaghetti dinner of which Tony and Joe served and played the song, "Bella Notte". Baby Bop's ballet recital/Vector spies on them/Not realizing a practice date Just as Baby Bop preforms a special ballet recital, Vector was spying on Robbie and Krystal believing that it was a real dinner date. Little did he know, it was only a practice date for Krystal. At Rock n' Roll Park/Believing to be their first kiss At Rock n' Roll Park, Vector told Charmy and Espio about Robbie and Krystal as they spotted them in disguise believing to be their first kiss. Serena saw everything/Heartbroken/Vector, Charmy, and Espio felt guilty Just as Serena saw everything about what happened, she was heartbroken believing that Robbie was cheating her with Krystal but didn't. And with that, Vector, Charmy, and Espio felt so guilty. Where's Serena/Leaving the note outside of Robbie's room/Krystal has to find her At the Cyberspace Command Center, Callie and Robbie were searching for Serena when she left him a note outside his room saying that she'll be leaving town for good. With that worse, Krystal had to go find her before it's too late. Robbie's new vision/Whis work his healing spell/The Gold and Silver Red Rangers With Robbie having a new vision, Whis worked up a spell to help ease his pain from his mind. Then, Robbie told him, Lord Beerus, Pit, and Lady Palutena about the Gold and Silver Red Rangers. Lord Beerus and Whis' advice for a spiritual ceremony/Pit and Pelutina helps out Soon, Lord Beerus and Whis advised from to preform a spiritual ceremony. Just as Robbie and Robin begins to start it, Pit and Palutena help him out. Asking Shahra for help/The Gold and Silver Male and Female Spirits appearing Then, Robbie rubbed the magic ring and ask Shahra for her help. With a work of her magic, Robbie and Robin were given the ability to summon the Gold and Silver Male and Female Spirits form their hearts. Krystal spoke with Serena/Her special love connection with Fox McCloud Meanwhile, Krystal and Callie found Serena in Angus Scattergood's mansion. When she told her it was a misunderstanding between her and Robbie, she told her about her true love connection with Fox McCloud that Robbie was helping her with. Helping Twilight babysit Flurry Heart/Taking special care of each other Meanwhile with Twilight, she was in charge of babysitting Flurry Heart while Dean Cadance and Shining Armor were keeping CPA in good condition when Serena and Krystal arrived to help Twilight out. So, they each took great care of Flurry soothing her tantrum, feeding her some snacks, giving her a bath, changing her diaper, and bottle feeding her and burp her afterwards. With that cheering up Serena, she felt much better thanks to Twilight and Krystal. Sonic spoke with Team Chaotix/A Huge Misunderstanding/The Star Fox Team arrived Back at the Cyberspace Command Center, Sonic spoke with Team Chaotix about the huge misunderstanding they caused between Robbie and Serena. Then, the Star Fox Team arrived just in time to lend a helping hand. The arrival of the Wild Prime Rangers/Warning them about Eggman's latest robots Then, the Wild Prime Rangers, Kai Benson, Michelle Hara, Todd Wright, Alice Fanning, Alan Bardley, Kelvin Anderson, Ken Smith, and Johnson Watterson arrived as they warned Robbie and his friends about Eggman's latest robot, Egg-Colosus. Egg-Colosus begins it's rampage at the city/Serena and Krystal tries to stop it Suddenly, Egg-Colosus begins his rampage at the city. Just as Serena and Krystal tries to stop it, they were gonna need all the help from the rest of the team. Robbie finally came to Serena's rescue/Fox McCloud's rescue for Krystal Then, Robbie finally came to Serena's rescue just as she'd knew she would as well as Alice knew. As for Fox McCloud, he rescued Krystal just to prove his love for her. Espio, Charmy, and Vector lend a helping hand/The Data Squad and Wild Prime Team Up However, Espio, Charmy, and Vector came to lend a helping hand just in time. At last, the Data Squad and Wild Prime Team Up begins. Activating three D.N.A Ranger Modes/Ninja Steel, Wild Force, and Jungle Fury Modes Soon enough, Robbie and his friends were ready to D.N.A Ranger Morph. First, Robbie and the Male and Female Ranger Spirits morphed into their Ninja Steel D.N.A Ranger Modes. Next, Robbie, Sunset, Mordecai, Emerl, Xion, and Sora D.N.A Ranger Morphed into the Wild Force Rangers. Finally, Robbie, Mordecai, Sunset, Sonic, Sora, Gmerl, Yoshi, Emerl, Penny, Slider, Marina, and Xion morphed into their Jungle Fury D.N.A Ranger Modes. Begin taking down Egg-Colosus/Dr. Eggman fires the Magna Beam But it wasn't over yet, Serena and Krystal begin their teamwork and took down Egg-Colosus for good. It was a quick victory, until Dr. Eggman fired the Magna Beam making him big. Activating the Data Squad Ultrazord/The beginning of the Ultrazord Battle Team Up Then, the Data Squad Rangers used the Data Squad Ultrazord as the Wild Prime Rangers use their Ultrazord as they make ready to take down Egg-Colosus. Defeating Egg-Colosus for good once again/Victory for the Power Rangers Sure enough, the Data Squad and Wild Prime Rangers defeated Egg-Colosus once again. At last, victory belongs to the Power Rangers once more. The Eds and Team Chaotix owe their apologies/A special double date in one night After the battle, the Eds and Team Chaotic apologized to Robbie and Serena for the misunderstanding and jumping into conclusions. With that forgiven, Robbie, Serena, Fox, and Krystal begin their double date in one night. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Wild Prime Rangers D.N.A. Ranger Mode Ninja Steel Wild Force Jungle Fury Mentor *Lady Palutena *Pit *Lord Beerus *Whis Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Gadgetmobile *Widget, Dr. Marbles, Scanner, Zachary, Wanda and Motherboard *The Star Fox Team (Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad) *Peppy Hare *R.O.B 64 *Shahra *Goku *Vegeta *Ratchet and Clank *Callie Jones *Team Chaotix (Espio, Charmy and Vector) Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Drake *Zeke *Crusher *Ivy *Egg-Colossus Civilians *Kelsey Morgan *Laura Anderson *Jordan Carmichael *Travis Romero *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Dean Cadance *Shining Armor *Flurry Heart *Raquelle *BJ *Baby Bop *Angus Scattergood *Pinky *Tony and Joe Trivia * Transcript *Protecting the One Person that Matters, Krystal or Serena Transcript Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5